Quand vient l'hiver
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: [Recueil sur les thèmes de l'Inktober 2019]. Quand vient l'hiver, c'est l'heure de se réchauffer et de s'évader dans des contrées lointaines. 31 thèmes très variés, tout rating, multiples pairings. Soukoku et Shin Soukoku au programme, mais aussi d'autres ships plus rares !
1. Introduction

Bien le bonjour ! Je me lance dans un recueil BSD qui regroupe tous les thèmes de l'Inktober. Ce recueil s'étalera sur plusieurs mois, parce que j'aime prendre le temps d'écrire et que je tiens à le finir !

Tout pairing, tout rating, tous les genres, un beau mélange. Il est possible qu'il y ait des PWP, ils seront annoncés en début de texte tout comme les genres abordés.

Ce recueil regroupera une multitude de pairings que je n'ai pas encore décidé, c'est pourquoi je l'ouvre aussi à vos propositions ! Si jamais un thème vous intéresse, et que vous avez un pairing que vous adorez, n'hésitez pas à demander. Rareship, crackship acceptés, c'est l'occasion de voir de nouvelles interactions possibles ! (je me réserve le droit de choisir entre amour et amitié, mais je serais ravie de lire vos idées et vos arguments sur certains ships en mp).

Petite précision concernant les personnages mineurs : pas d'interaction sexuelle avec des adultes, Kyouka ne va amoureusement qu'avec Atsushi parce que c'est canon, ou alors avec d'autres mineurs. Sinon, les personnages seront vieillis, parce que le consentement et avoir conscience de ses actions c'est important.

N'aillant pas lu les lights novels ni les scans, tous ces personnages sont donc exclus pour éviter les OOC.

Maintenant, place aux thèmes, et bonnes lectures !

(J'ai mis une traduction, mais il en existe plusieurs pour chaque)

1\. Ring / Anneau

2\. Mindless / Stupide

3\. Bait / Appât

4\. Freeze / Congeler

5\. Build / Construire

6\. Husky / Costaud

7\. Enchanted / Enchanté

8\. Frail / Frêle

9\. Swing / Balancer

10\. Pattern / Motif

11\. Snow / Neige

12\. Dragon / Dragon

13\. Ash / Cendre

14\. Overgrown / Envahi

15\. Legend / Légende

16\. Wild / Sauvage

17\. Ornament / Ornement

18\. Misfit / Inadapté

19\. Sling / Lance-pierre

20\. Tread / Pas

21\. Treasure / Trésor

22\. Ghost / Fantôme

23\. Ancient / Ancien

24\. Dizzy / Étourdi

25\. Tasty / Savoureux

26\. Dark / Sombre

27\. Coat / Manteau

28\. Ride / Se balader

29\. Injured / Blessé

30\. Catch / Attraper

31\. Ripe / Mûr


	2. Ring

**Thème** : Ring / Anneau.

**Rating** : K+

**Genre** : Semi-UA.

* * *

« Ne perds jamais ton anneau », lui disait souvent sa mère lorsqu'il était petit. « Il représente ton appartenance aux être libres. Si jamais tu le perds, ou si on te le vole, alors tu deviendras l'esclave de celui qui te l'as pris. Fait bien attention, Atsushi ».

Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi cet anneau était si important, lui qui vivait du bon côté de la ville, mais ces mots étaient restés gravés dans sa mémoire. Personne n'avait jamais essayé de lui voler et les rares fois où il l'avait perdu, il y avait toujours eu une bonne personne pour lui ramener, alors il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait l'importance de ces paroles.

Il avait 18 ans, l'âge légal pour sortir où il voulait. Pour fêter ça, il avait invité ses amis Jun'ichiro et Naomi dans le bar le plus huppé de la ville, s'amusant sans se soucier des autres, ne remarquant pas le petit groupe d'adolescents installés dans un coin du bar qui les fixaient depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

La confrontation arriva quelques heures plus tard, lorsque les trois amis décidèrent de rentrer. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas en dehors du bar qu'ils furent accostés par six adolescents peu avenants. Leur chef, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et blancs, attrapa le col d'Atsushi sans prononcer un mot avant de le jeter contre un mur sans faire fi de ses cris de peur et de protestation. Une main toujours agrippée à son col, le noir s'empara de l'autre main de sa victime, observant avec attention sa bague. Grise, comme ses cheveux, des reflets or et roses se formaient lorsqu'il la faisait bouger sous la lumière du lampadaire. Atsushi tenta tant bien que mal de retirer sa main, mais l'autre resserra simplement sa prise sur son cou.

« Qui es-tu ? Réussit à murmurer Atsushi d'une voix étouffée. Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? »

Aucune réponse du noir, qui se contenta de le fixer rapidement avant de revenir à la bague.

« Tu viens dans ce quartier et tu sais pas qui on est ? S'esclaffa un de ses acolytes, qui avait attrapé Naomi et la plaquait au sol avec un grand sourire. Ici, faut payer pour avoir le droit de circuler, c'est comme ça. T'es à la frontière entre la ville des imbéciles et la nôtre, imbécile. Et pas de bol pour toi, t'es tombé sur le chef. Alors, soit tu payes, soit tu meurs. Tu préfères quoi ? »

Atsushi écarquilla les yeux à ces mots. Mourir ? C'était un peu excessif pour une simple sortie en ville ! Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas ce principe de quartiers payants. Il avait toujours su que Yokohama se divisait en deux grandes parties, la zone dite sécurisée, où il avait toujours vécu, et la zone dite interdite, qui ne comportait que quartiers mal famés et était remplie de gangs et de violence. Mais le bar où ils étaient allés ne se situait pas dans cette zone, alors ils n'auraient rien dû craindre… Et pourtant, il se retrouvait accolé contre ce mur, bien trop proche de cet homme qui dégageait une aura meurtrière et qui ne cessait d'observer sa bague. Les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent soudain en mémoire, et il déglutit.

« Vous blaguez, j'espère ! S'écria alors Jun'ichiro, qui était lui aussi plaqué au sol par deux autres hommes. C'est écrit nulle part qu'il faut payer quelque chose ici, alors laissez-nous tranquille ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! »

En guise de réponse, il ne reçut que des coups au ventre sous le rire des autres adolescents. Leur chef, qui avait tourné son regard vers lui lorsqu'il s'était exprimé, esquissa un léger sourire amusé qui fit froid dans le dos d'Atsushi.

« Toi, tu m'intéresses, fit-il en s'adressant à Atsushi d'une voix grave. Passons un deal, tu veux ? Tu me donnes ton anneau, et je laisse tes amis repartir sans être inquiétés.

\- … Pourquoi moi ? On se connaît pas ! Pourquoi je t'intéresse ? Et puis je deviendrais quoi, sans mon anneau ? Il m'appartient, tu n'as pas le droit de me le prendre !

\- Pas le droit ? J'ai tous les droits que je veux. Et je m'octroie le droit de prendre ton anneau, et par extension, ta personne. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu m'intéresses, donc tu vas venir avec moi. »

Atsushi le regarda d'un air horrifié, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il blaguait, c'était obligé. Ils étaient du bon côté de la ville, il allait forcément y avoir des gens bienveillants ou des agents de sécurité qui allaient intervenir pour mettre fin à tout ça. C'est ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter, essayant de faire fi du sourire de plus en plus amusé du noir au fur et à mesure qu'Atsushi voyait le temps passer et que personne ne venait.

« Comme on te l'as dit, cette zone nous appartient. Personne ne viendra te sauver. Tu vas devoir me suivre, si tu veux que tes amis restent en vie. À moins que… Tu ne préfères qu'ils soient abusés ? Massacrés ? Torturés ? Il existe mille et une façons de s'amuser avec de pauvres demeurés comme vous, qui ne connaissez rien de la vie. »

À ces mots, Atsushi se mit à trembler. De peur ou de colère, il n'aurait su le dire, mais il sentit l'adrénaline monter en lui et lui donner la force d'empoigner le col de l'autre adolescent pour le rapprocher de lui.

« Tu n'as même pas intérêt à leur faire du mal, grogna-t-il.

\- Oh, tu acceptes d'être mon petit esclave, alors ? »

Sans répondre, Atsushi se pencha soudain en avant pour repousser le noir, avant de le frapper à l'estomac. Il espérait le faire bouger assez pour pouvoir se dégager et aider ses amis à s'enfuir, mais l'autre ne bougea presque pas. Le regard dur, il attrapa le poignet d'Atsushi pour le tourner, l'obligeant à se plier dans une position inconfortable. Atsushi cria, mais l'autre continua de tourner jusqu'à lui déboîter l'épaule. Son hurlement de douleur résonna dans la rue, couvrant les appels désespérés de ses deux amis. Pour le faire taire, le noir lui assena un coup violent au crâne. Atsushi s'effondra au sol, et l'autre le récupéra au-dessus de son épaule comme un vulgaire sac. D'un geste de la main, il intima aux autres d'assommer les deux amis pour qu'ils les laissent tranquille, et commença à se diriger vers la zone interdite, où se trouvait son appartement.

Une fois arrivé, il jeta un Atsushi toujours évanoui sur son lit, lui retira son anneau et alla le déposer dans son coffre-fort, au milieu de deux autres magnifiques anneaux. Une jeune femme arriva dans la foulée, et il lui ordonna de s'occuper d'Atsushi, avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain pour se détendre.

Allongé dans sa baignoire de luxe, il savoura la tiédeur de l'eau sur sa peau tout en ressassant cette soirée. Quand il avait vu Atsushi rentrer dans ce bar, il avait été captivé par son apparence, sa chevelure grise et déstructurée et surtout, par son anneau qui brillait de mille feux. Dazai, son ancien maître, lui avait appris à reconnaître les plus belles bagues, qui reflétaient souvent la beauté de leurs propriétaires, et comment les utiliser pour manipuler leur possesseurs. Il avait commencé sa collection assez jeune, mais il n'en avait jamais eu autant que Dazai. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de garder autant de personnes dans son appartement, qu'il fallait tout le temps surveiller pour ne pas qu'ils reprennent leur liberté. Habituellement, il prenait les bagues d'individus plutôt jeunes comme Kyouka, la jeune fille qui s'occupait actuellement d'Atsushi, parce qu'il savait qu'ils seraient plus faciles à dresser. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu le gris, il avait senti le besoin de l'avoir avec lui, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il devrait demander à Dazai, qui connaissait bien toute la puissance de ces anneaux. S'emparant de son téléphone, il composa le numéro du plus vieux. Au bout d'un long moment, il entendit enfin sa voix.

« Akutagawa, tu te décides enfin à m'appeler ? Ça fait trois mois que tu n'es pas venu, tu commençais à me manquer !

\- Dazai-san, soupira le noir. Je ne vous doit plus rien, vous m'avez libéré. Et je pense que Chuuya-san est plus apte que moi à combler tous vos désirs.

\- Aaah, que ta froideur m'avait manqué… Mais dit-moi, pourquoi m'appelles-tu aussi tard ? Il est trois heures du matin, je te rappelle, et nous ne sommes pas tous des noctambules comme toi. Tu vas réveiller ma limace, avec tes appels. »

Comme s'il avait été invoqué, la voix de Chuuya se fit entendre.

« Putain le maquereau, je peux savoir qui appelle en pleine nuit ? Si c'est pas urgent, je te jure que je le défonce, grogna la voix ensommeillée non loin du combiné.

\- Rendors-toi, c'est simplement Akutagawa, murmura Dazai d'une voix douce à l'autre homme, et Akutagawa put parfaitement l'imaginer l'embrasser tendrement sur le crâne, et il grimaça de dégoût. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai récupéré un anneau, ce soir. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais j'ai senti comme… le besoin de le prendre. Ce n'est même pas un gamin, il doit avoir mon âge. Je me disais que tu comprendrais peut-être pourquoi.

\- Oh-oh ~ Mon petit Akutagawa aurait-il trouvé son âme sœur ? »

Le noir entendit le bruit des draps se froisser, signe que Dazai se levait tout en parlant, puis quelques instants plus tard la machine à café se lancer.

« Ce n'est pas une âme sœur, ça n'existe pas. C'est l'excuse que tu as sorti à Chuuya, mais tu es le seul à en parler. Et les rumeurs racontent tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas courant de nôtre côté. Mais dans l'autre zone, ils sont nombreux à trouver leur âme sœur, leur anneau complémentaire. C'est décidé à la naissance, quand l'anneau se forme sur le doigt. Dis-moi, où l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Au Lupin. Il n'avait pas payé la taxe d'entrée, mais il n'y avait personne pour la réclamer. Un problème dont il va falloir que je m'occupe, ça dure depuis trop longtemps.

\- Tu t'en occuperas plus tard. Qu'as-tu ressentis quand tu l'as vu ?

\- C'était comme… s'il brillait, et son anneau brillait encore plus. Dès qu'il est entré, j'ai voulu l'avoir. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Maintenant, son anneau est dans mon coffre-fort, et je me sens comme… apaisé.

\- Et lui, où est-il ?

\- Sur mon lit, Kyouka s'en occupe. Il a essayé de résister, alors je lui ai démonté l'épaule, puis je l'ai assommé avant de le ramener.

\- Quelle délicatesse… Soupira l'autre homme. Et bien, attend de voir quand il sera réveillé. Tu vas ressentir beaucoup de choses, souvent inexplicables, et bientôt il deviendra le centre de ton monde. Évite d'en faire ton esclave, sinon vous allez vraiment partir sur de mauvaises bases. Et prévient Kyouka et Karma qu'ils vont devoir se débrouiller tous seuls aussi, tu vas bientôt ressentir l'envie de n'avoir qu'une seule personne dans ta maison à qui consacrer tout ton temps.

\- Si c'est pour devenir aussi mièvre et inutile que toi lorsque tu es avec Chuuya-san, je préfère encore le mettre dehors. Je ne vais pas changer mes habitudes pour cet inconnu. Il sera à mon service, comme les autres.

\- Hahahaha, bonne chance alors ! Ce n'est pas toi qui décide des liens que tu auras avec cet homme l'anneau l'a déjà décidé pour toi ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai virés tous mes esclaves, alors que je les collectionnais avec amour ? J'ai rencontré Chuuya, et tout a changé. Et si tu ne me crois pas, moi, ton mentor, ton guide, alors que je te dis toute la vérité, je te laisse découvrir tout ça par toi-même. J'attends avec impatience le moment où tu reviendras me voir complètement paniqué parce que tu ressentiras des choses que tu n'avais jamais ressenti.

\- Ça n'arriveras pas.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons~.

\- Bonne nuit, Dazai-san. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, Akutagawa raccrocha. En soupirant, il sortit de son bain et entreprit de se sécher, ressassant les paroles de son ancien maître. Certes, il n'avait jamais ressenti cette attirance pour tous ses autres esclaves, mais cela ne changerait rien. Contrairement à d'autres, lui ne prenaient que quelques esclaves dédiés à des missions très particulières. Il avait formé Kyouka pour qu'elle devienne un assassin hors-pair, s'occupant de tuer ceux qui lui désobéissaient et allaient le trahir. Elle avait seulement 14 ans mais il lui avait offert un foyer et un but dans la vie, et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour survivre dans leur zone. Idem pour Karma, qu'il avait récupéré en tuant le marchand d'esclaves qui le possédait et qui vendait illégalement sur son terrain. Le jeune garçon n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé que Kyouka, et les deux s'entendaient bien, mais il avait une toute autre mission. Avec son visage d'ange, il pouvait passer partout sans attirer l'attention, délivrant colis et messages importants aux collaborateurs d'Akutagawa.

Et maintenant, il avait Atsushi. Il avait répondu à sa pulsion, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait le gérer. Ils ne venaient pas du même monde, et il savait déjà que le gris refuserait de lui obéir, cherchant plutôt à s'échapper d'ici. Mais tant qu'il aurait son anneau en lieu sûr, cela serait impossible. L'anneau prouve au monde entier que l'on est un être libre une personne sans anneau est automatiquement fichée comme esclave, le sceau de son maître inscrite sur son doigt permettant l'identification rapide du propriétaire afin de lui ramener son serviteur. Ces anneaux existent depuis la nuit des temps mais leurs lois n'ont jamais évoluées, pour le plus grand bonheur de certains hommes peu scrupuleux. Ce qui était toléré il y a des siècles l'est donc encore aujourd'hui par la force des choses. On pourrait croire qu'au XXIe siècle, les esclaves pouvaient s'enfuir et vivre leur vie loin de leur maître malheureusement, plus ils restaient éloignés longtemps, plus leur force vitale s'affaiblissait et ils finissaient invariablement par mourir. Akutagawa connaissait bien ces règles pour les avoir utilisés contre ses ennemis. Pour faire d'une personne son esclave, il suffisait de lui voler son anneau du doigt, et lui rendre pour qu'il retrouve sa liberté.

Il ne savait pas si Atsushi connaissait toutes ces subtilités, mais cela l'amusait de l'imaginer se débattre inutilement pour lui échapper.

Retournant dans sa chambre, il ne fut pas surpris de voir le gris encore endormi sur son lit. Son épaule avait été remise et il dormait comme un bienheureux, encore inconscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Akutagawa se mit à fouiller ses poches, récupérant son téléphone et son portefeuille. Il éteignit le portable et le rangea dans le coffre-fort avec le portefeuille, s'assurant ainsi qu'Atsushi ne pourrait pas s'échapper et prévenir une personne extérieure de sa capture. Akutagawa retourna ensuite vers le lit, où il poussa sans ménagement Atsushi qui s'écrasa au sol tandis qu'il se glissait avec bonheur dans ses draps.

Le réveil fut toutefois brutal quand il sentit un oreiller s'écraser sur son visage. Il entendit vaguement des cris du côté droit du lit et s'empressa de jeter ledit oreiller sur la personne vociférant à six heures du matin.

« Je peux savoir ce que je fais là ? Criait Atsushi, l'oreiller de retour dans ses mains. On se connaît pas, tu me menaces, tu me blesses et maintenant tu me séquestres ? Mais c'est quoi ton problème ! Rend-moi mon anneau et laisse-moi partir !

\- La porte est grande ouverte, tu peux te barrer quand tu veux, imbécile. Par contre… On est au fin fond de la zone interdite. J'espère que tu aimes jouer à cache-cache, parce que si quelqu'un te trouves… Je n'imagines même pas ce qu'il fera subir à un pauvre petit chaton apeuré comme toi. Tu crois vraiment faire peur à quelqu'un avec cette tête ?

\- Rend-moi mon anneau d'abord.

\- Tu peux partir sans, tu sais. Tu crois vraiment que tu es le premier à le perdre, où à te le faire voler ? Ici, beaucoup de gens n'en ont plus, et ils vivent normalement. Je suis sûr que dans ta zone, ça ne poserait pas de problèmes. »

C'était totalement faux, bien sûr. Plus Atsushi s'éloignerait de lui, plus il se sentirait mal ; s'il sortait de la zone interdite et vu sa corpulence chétive, Akutagawa ne lui donnait pas longtemps avant qu'il ne meurt dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais il avait senti que le garçon était naïf, et cela l'amusait de voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller dans son mensonge avant que l'autre ne comprenne qu'il se moquait de lui.

Atsushi cessa de crier, tournant les paroles d'Akutagawa dans sa tête, jugeant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. Comme Akutagawa le supposait, les habitants de la zone sécurisée ne savaient presque rien de ces anneaux et leurs pouvoirs. Le noir supposait même qu'il ne devait pas y avoir d'esclaves, et qu'ils vivaient tous sur le même pied d'égalité ; un monde utopique pour lui, qui était né dans la mauvaise zone, mais cette ignorance lui servait bien actuellement. Il avait hâte de voir Atsushi revenir en rampant, tous ses espoirs brisés, totalement à sa merci.

« Pourquoi tu m'as capturé si je peux partir si facilement ? Il y a un piège ? Demanda le gris, toujours un peu méfiant.

\- Vu la zone, je pensais que ça suffirait pour t'obliger à rester ici. Tu paraissais plus… soumis, hier soir. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à te dresser. Tu peux te barrer, la porte est ouverte.

\- Rend-moi mon téléphone et mon portefeuille d'abord.

\- Non. T'en as pas besoin ici, tu as juste à courir en direction de la zone sécurisée. Et après, il y aura bien une bonne âme charitable pour te ramener chez tes parents comme un gentil toutou. »

Lui lançant un regard noir, Atsushi ne releva pas l'insulte. Soupirant en comprenant que l'autre ne lui donnerait pas ses affaires, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée, determiné à rentrer chez lui même sans téléphone. Tendant la main pour attraper la poignée, il remarqua alors que le doigt qui portait habituellement sa bague était désormais orné d'un petit sceau, comme un tatouage indélébile. C'était une tâche en forme de bête triangulaire, qui semblait posséder une mâchoire tranchante. Le gris ne comprenait pas d'où celle-ci venait, et se remit à maudire intérieurement le noir de l'avoir tatoué à son insu un dessin aussi moche et inutile. Il ne comprenait pas ce taré, mais s'il pouvait partir, il n'allait pas se priver. Il n'était pas très rassuré de partir sans sa bague, qui faisait office de papier d'identité, mais il supposait que s'il pouvait partir comme il le voulait, alors il pourrait sûrement rejoindre la police, les prévenir du vol et la récupérer plus tard.

Ouvrant brutalement la porte, il ne vit pas les regards tristes de Kyouka et Karma, qui le regardaient partir depuis le salon. Eux savaient très bien qu'il n'allait pas aller bien loin, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider ; s'ils l'arrêtaient, il les repousseraient et continuerait son chemin, trop déterminé à partir pour comprendre qu'il était déjà pris au piège.

La zone interdite ressemblait en tout point à ce qu'il avait déjà pu apercevoir à la télévision : des immeubles insalubres, des rues étroites, mal famées, et des habitants louches. Le gris mit ses mains dans ses poches, tentant de cacher son absence d'anneau, et commença à se diriger au hasard, cherchant une grande rue. Malheureusement, plus il avançait, plus les ruelles se mélangeaient, et il fut bientôt complètement perdu. Il ne trouvait aucun commissariat, aucun bâtiment qui lui semblait un minimum sûr pour pouvoir appeler sa famille et les rassurer. Après avoir erré quelques heures sous les yeux amusés et lubriques des habitants, Atsushi commença à ressentir un pincement au cœur, qui s'accentuait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de son point de départ. Ce petit pincement se transforma bientôt, serrant de plus en plus son cœur, l'obligeant à s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle comme s'il venait de courir 40 kilomètres d'une traite. Plus il avançait, plus le serrement était important, et Atsushi commença bientôt à paniquer. Au loin, il commençait enfin à voir des habitations plus propres, signe qu'il se rapprochait de la limite de la zone ; mais en même temps, il sentait que son cœur avait de plus en plus de mal à battre, et il compris qu'il ne réussirait jamais à atteindre les maisons vivant.

S'arrêtant au milieu d'une rue, il sentit le désespoir envahir son corps, et il dut s'asseoir. La tête entre les genoux, ses bras repliés sur son torse et le corps tremblant, il essayait de se calmer, mais c'était peine perdue. Il comprenait maintenant que l'autre s'était moqué de lui, que l'anneau était bien plus important pour sa survie qu'il ne le supposait. La seule façon de sortir de cette zone était de récupérer l'anneau, ce qui signifiait retourner d'où il venait et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas voir le sentiment de plaisir malsain et de jubilation s'afficher sur le visage de son geôlier quand il le verrait revenir, affirmant ainsi toute la puissance qu'il avait sur lui.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus, puisqu'il se fit accoster par deux hommes. Le plus âgé lui attrapa les cheveux et le tira vers lui, lui faisant sentir son haleine bien alcoolisée. Le visage terrifié d'Atsushi le fit rire, mais l'autre homme lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à relâcher le gris.

« Oh, qu'es'tu fais ?

\- Regarde son doigt, mec, fit l'autre homme – sobre, heureusement – c'est le sceau d'Akutagawa. T'as pas intérêt à faire joujou avec, sinon il va venir te défoncer. T'as l'air perdu petit, on va te ramener à ton maître, viens.

\- Ce n'est pas mon maître ! S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à partir d'ici », fit Atsushi en agrippant le bras de l'homme sobre, une lueur désespérée dans les yeux.

Les deux autres hommes s'esclaffèrent comme s'il avait fait une blague particulièrement drôle, puis commencèrent à le traîner derrière eux sans tenir compte de ses protestations et ses vaines tentatives de retirer son bras de leurs poignes écrasantes. Le gris avait beau se débattre, leur force était bien supérieure à la sienne. Ironie du sort, plus il se rapprochait de la maison d'Akutagawa et plus il sentait que son cœur se desserrait ; il respirait plus facilement, preuve qu'il y avait bien un lien invisible entre lui et cet Akutagawa, et cela le terrifiait.

Sans pouvoir s'échapper, il se retrouva bientôt face à la porte de l'appartement qu'il avait fui plus tôt. Trois coups frappés à la porte et déjà, la jeune femme, Kyouka, leur ouvrait. Atsushi vit ses yeux se remplir de tristesse quand elle le vit, et cela lui déchira le cœur. Il ne voulait pas revenir dans cette maison, mais les deux hommes ne l'entendirent pas de cette façon et le poussèrent en avant, entrant à sa suite sans aucune gêne. Atsushi vit Akutagawa sortir du salon et se diriger vers eux, un air froid sur le visage.

« On vous a ramené vot' p'tit esclave, il s'était perdu près de la frontière, ricana l'homme soûl. On aim'rais bien être récompensés, m'voyez ?

\- Une récompense ? Votre seule récompense sera de sortir d'ici vivant, alors barrez-vous avant que je ne vous tue. »

L'aura d'Akutagawa était tellement sombre que toutes les personnes présentes prirent peur, et les deux hommes déguerpirent sans demander leur reste. Toujours en colère, Akutagawa s'approcha d'Atsushi et lui attrapa la mâchoire, le rapprochant de son visage.

« La balade était bonne ? J'espère que tu en as bien profité, parce que tu ne vas pas pouvoir repartir d'ici sans ton anneau, et je ne compte pas te le rendre.

\- Tu m'as menti, grogna furieusement Atsushi en lui jetant un regard noir. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de me garder ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Bien sûr que je t'ai menti, c'était assez amusant de te voir tellement persuadé de partir d'ici sans aucun problème. On ne vous apprend vraiment rien, chez toi ? Ton anneau est la chose la plus précieuse pour toi, et je compte bien le garder. Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire de toi, mais je te trouverais bien une utilité. Maintenant, j'espère que tu vas te tenir à carreau, j'ai autre chose à faire que te surveiller tout le temps. »

Repoussant brusquement son visage, Akutagawa lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour travailler. Une fois la porte fermée, il souffla, expulsant toute la tension et la douleur que lui avait provoqué le départ d'Atsushi. Il détestait toujours ressentir ce fil invisible relié à son cœur, qui semblait se tendre de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que l'un de ses esclaves s'éloignait trop. Il était pourtant habitué, mais avec Atsushi, il ressentait tout beaucoup plus intensément et il détestait ça. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à lui rendre son anneau pour qu'il sorte de sa vie, mais cela l'effrayait. Dazai lui avait clairement dit que c'était son âme sœur ; une âme sœur, on en avait qu'une, et il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il était conscient qu'il agissait beaucoup trop brusquement, mais il ne savait pas comment agir autrement. On lui avait toujours appris à mordre et à faire passer l'intérêt tactique avant son intérêt personnel, pas à devenir gentil avec les gens.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard et, s'ils n'étaient pas allés tous les deux dans ce bar ce soir-là, ils ne se seraient peut-être jamais rencontrés, alors il devait en profiter. Maintenant qu'Atsushi était de retour, il devrait peut-être discuter avec lui ? Enfin, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de faire autre chose que lui crier dessus ou de lui parler différemment d'avec ses autres esclaves… Mais il devait essayer. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur les soi-disant âmes sœurs qui se détestaient : leur lien les faisait souffrir tout le temps et commençait à se détruire, les poussant vers une mort inéluctable ; Akutagawa n'avait pas envie de mourir tout de suite, surtout de manière aussi stupide. Les suicides amoureux, il les laissaient volontiers à Dazai.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par de petits coups frappés à la porte. L'ouvrant, il tomba sur Kyouka, qui pointa sa chambre du doigt.

« Atsushi essaye de forcer ton coffre-fort. »

… Il avait vraiment pensé à avoir une discussion gentille avec lui ? Il allait plutôt le détruire. C'était son esclave, il n'avait pas à fouiller dans ses affaires. Furieux, Akutagawa se dirigea d'un pas vif vers sa chambre, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte pour observer le gris taper sur les chiffres, l'oreille collée au coffre comme s'il allait réussir à le déverrouiller au son. Atsushi lui jeta un regard noir mais continua son petit manège, sans se préoccuper de sa possible punition.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? S'énerva Akutagawa en le voyant continuer.

\- Récupérer mon anneau, ça ne se voit pas ? Je t'ai déjà dit de me le rendre. Je ne compte pas passer ma vie à ton service. »

Soufflant de rage, Akutagawa se précipita sur lui, l'attrapa par le col et le jeta sur son lit avant de se pencher sur lui et de glisser ses deux mains sur son cou, espérant ainsi lui prouver qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait déjà agi comme ça avec Karma et Kyouka, qui avaient eu assez de jugeote pour cesser leur rébellion, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer la flamme de haine qui éclairait les yeux d'Atsushi. Alors qu'ils se fusillaient des yeux, Akutagawa ressentit une vive douleur au cœur, qui s'accentua lorsqu'il serra plus fort le cou du jeune homme. Relâchant légèrement sa prise, il fut alors envahit par une deuxième sensation de chaleur intense au creux de son bas-ventre, et se mit à paniquer. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ces sensations avec les deux autres, et il se demanda si cela venait du fait qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs.

Atsushi n'en savait rien, mais il devait aussi avoir ressenti ces sensations puisque son regard devint soudain paniqué et ses joues devinrent cramoisies. Il le repoussa brutalement et resta assis, un peu hagard, sur le lit en fixant Akutagawa sans savoir quoi faire. Sans un mot et sa colère totalement retombée, le noir sortit vivement de la chambre, allant prendre l'air devant l'appartement, ressassant en boucle ce qu'il venait de ressentir sans parvenir à trouver une explication rationnelle.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il revint dans l'appartement. Se dirigeant vers le salon, il put voir Atsushi assis sur le sol, le dos posé contre les coussins du canapé, entouré de Kyouka et Karma. Il semblait s'être calmé et les deux plus petits lui expliquaient la vie d'ici et lui donnaient des informations sur les anneaux. Sans un mot, Akutagawa les observa. Il vit Atsushi sourire à Kyouka, passer une main dans une de ses mèches noires pour la remettre en place, et il sentit son corps se tendre soudainement. Cette émotion, il la connaissait, mais elle était ici décuplée : c'était de la jalousie pure, comme si tout son être désirait être à la place de Kyouka, et il comprit alors pourquoi Dazai avait relâché tous ses esclaves. Si Atsushi restait aussi proche de Kyouka (alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas !) il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer cette jalousie morbide.

Atsushi tourna soudain ses yeux vers lui, et son regard se ferma. Il se leva, passa à côté de lui et se dirigea vers la chambre de Karma, qu'il semblait avoir décidé de partager avec lui. À nouveau, ce sentiment de jalousie le transperça, et Akutagawa alla se réfugier d'un pas vif dans son bureau pour éviter de frapper quelqu'un. Il détestait ce qu'il allait faire, parce qu'il allait se moquer de lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne savait pas comment gérer ce nouveau flux d'émotions. Attrapant son téléphone, il composa le numéro de Dazai, qui ne tarda pas à lui répondre d'une voix enjouée.

« Et bien et bien, cela ne fait qu'une petite demi-journée et tu m'appelles déjà ? Ton cher et tendre t'en ferait-il déjà voir de toutes les couleurs ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Dis-moi plutôt comment arrêter ça.

\- Relâche-le, ou alors explique-lui la situation. Je suppose que tu n'as rien fait d'autre que lui crier dessus et le prendre de haut ?

\- C'est ce que tu m'as enseigné, je te ferais dire. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si la situation reste tendue comme ça ?

\- Vous allez mourir. Tous les deux. Dans d'atroces souffrances, une souffrance telle que je ne la souhaiterais même pas à mes pires ennemis.

\- Pire que l'éloignement ? Ricana Akutagawa pour cacher sa peur.

\- Bien pire. C'est une souffrance très lente, où chaque parole haineuse fait pourrir petit à petit ce lien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise. Alors, les deux sombrent dans la douleur et l'isolement, avant de mourir de désespoir. C'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Donc, soit tu acceptes ce destin, soit tu lui parles et tu le relâches. Tu l'as littéralement kidnappé, ce n'est absolument pas une bonne base pour entamer une relation d'âmes sœurs. Je ne pense pas qu'il te suivra gentiment même si tu lui expliques la situation, surtout si ça ne fait qu'une demi-journée qu'il est ici. Maintenant, la décision te revient. Bonne chance pour l'affronter~ !

\- Ce n'est absolument pas amusant ! Grogna Akutagawa.

\- Tu sais, maintenant que vous êtes connectés, même s'il est loin de toi, ce lien sera toujours là. Très ténu, certes, et vous pourrez vivre votre vie entière sans vous revoir, mais il sera toujours présent. Qui sait, peut-être que plus tard, il reviendra vers toi ? Tout dépendra de ton attitude envers lui.

\- C'est stupide. Je vais gérer seul. À plus tard, Dazai-san. »

Akutagawa raccrocha brusquement et glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Les paroles de Dazai l'avaient terrorisées – et il savait que l'autre l'avait senti même s'il avait tenté de ne pas le montrer – et il n'était pas vraiment plus avancé qu'avant. Il s'en doutait, qu'il n'existait qu'une seule solution, mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette âme sœur qui avait surgit dans sa vie, lui qui était si seul, et ce même s'il ne la connaissait pas. Dazai avait toujours été son modèle, son mentor, et il l'admirait pour ça ; il aurait aimé avoir une relation aussi simple que lui et Chuuya, qui venait aussi de la zone interdite. Malheureusement, il ne décidait pas. La seule chose qu'il pouvait contrôler, c'était son attitude envers le gris et sa décision de lui rendre ou non son anneau. Il le savait, dès qu'il lui rendrait, Atsushi sortirait de sa vie. Mais peut-être que s'il lui expliquait… S'il lui expliquait l'influence de l'anneau, et qu'il était son âme sœur, peut-être qu'il ne partirait pas. Au fond de lui, il espérait que le gris fasse l'effort de le connaître et de passer outre ce lien d'esclave.

Akutagawa tenta de se convaincre pendant une bonne semaine, pesant le pour et le contre. Il avait laissé Atsushi faire ce qu'il voulait dans la maison, lui adressant peu la parole, et le gris avait rapidement pris possession de la cuisine. Il semblait aimer nourrir les gens, faisant des quantités astronomiques de chaque plat comme s'ils mourraient tous de faim, ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

La mère d'Atsushi lui avait toujours appris à chercher leur meilleur dans le cœur des gens, et c'est ce qu'il tentait de faire depuis deux semaines. Akutagawa passait son temps à l'éviter, ne lui donnant pas l'occasion de discuter, alors il avait passé beaucoup de soirées à discuter avec Karma et Kyouka. Il avait beaucoup appris sur la zone interdite et sur les anneaux, assez pour comprendre la notion d'âme sœur ; mais il avait du mal à croire qu'il était celui d'Akutagawa, alors qu'ils passaient leur temps à se crier dessus dès qu'ils s'apercevaient. Certes, il ressentait une multitude d'émotions très fortes lorsqu'il le voyait, allant de la tendresse à la jalousie en passant par le désir. Il se souvenait encore lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés devant la salle de bain, où il avait pu apercevoir le torse nu et couvert de blessures du noir ; son corps s'était enflammé un peu trop rapidement, l'obligeant à prendre plusieurs douches froides dans la journée… Atsushi supportait mal de ressentir autant d'émotions alors que le noir le gardait prisonnier, et il ne rêvait que de s'enfuir d'ici. Il aurait préféré quAkutagawa ne soit qu'une enflure qu'il aurait pu assommer avant de disparaître ; malheureusement, il était impossible de le blesser – foutu lien – et il était de toute façon beaucoup plus fort que lui.

Alors, pour passer le temps et éviter de trop penser, Atsushi s'occupait les mains en cuisine. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il se trouvait lorsque Akutagawa vint le voir, pour la première fois depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Le gris l'avait senti approcher – impossible de ne pas savoir à quelle distance il se trouvait, encore ce foutu lien – mais n'avait pas cessé pour autant de préparer sa pâte à gâteaux. Il fut pourtant obligé de s'arrêter quand il vit l'autre poser sur le plan de travail son téléphone, son portefeuille et son anneau. Surpris et méfiant, il tourna ses yeux bichromes vers ceux totalement gris de l'autre homme, où perçait une légère tristesse.

« Kyouka et Karma t'en on déjà parlé, commença-t-il doucement, mais il existe un système d'âmes sœurs. Et apparemment, nous serions l'âme sœur de l'autre. Crois-le ou non, mais ces sensations décuplées en sont la preuve. Le problème… Si deux âmes sœurs se détestent, elles finissent par mourir, et je tiens à la vie. Donc, j'ai décidé de te relâcher. Et je sais qu'on est parti sur des mauvaises bases, mais si jamais, un jour, il te venait l'envie de mieux connaître ton âme sœur… Sache que tu pourras venir quand tu veux. En attendant, la porte est grande ouverte, et cette fois-ci, tu peux vraiment rejoindre ta famille. »

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse du gris, Akutagawa se dirigea vers son bureau. Après s'être remis de sa surprise, Atsushi essuya rapidement ses mains et rattrapa l'autre, attrapant son bras.

« Pourquoi tu me laisses partir d'un coup ? On a passé deux semaines à se crier dessus, et tu deviens soudain gentil ?

\- Il n'y a pas de raisons précises. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas mourir. Pourtant, c'est ce qui arrivera si tu restes ici, parce que tu n'es pas là de ta propre volonté. Maintenant, si tu veux rester ici et être mon esclave, même avec ton anneau, fais-toi plaisir.

\- Ça, c'est le Akutagawa mordant que je connais. Et puisque tu me dis que je peux partir, je vais le faire avec plaisir. On ne séquestre pas les gens parce qu'elles sont leurs âmes sœurs, tu sais ! Tu te rends compte, ça fais deux semaines que les gens de ma famille, mes amis, doivent me chercher ! Et ça ne te fais rien ?

\- Tu sais où tu es un peu ? Ici, personne ne compte pour personne. Tu es toujours seul, sans famille ! Alors non, je ne vais pas te plaindre, parce que toi au moins, tu as une famille qui tiens à toi. Peut-être qu'à tes yeux, j'ai déconné en te séquestrant mais moi, j'ai juste vu une opportunité d'être heureux. Mais j'ai juste été stupide. On ne vient pas du même monde, tu n'as rien à faire là. Tu n'as rien à faire avec moi, alors barre-toi avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

Akutagawa lui jeta un dernier regard noir avant de dégager brutalement son bras et de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau. Les bras ballants, il observa la porte close, avant de retourner dans la cuisine, où il s'empara de ses affaires et replaça son anneau. Le sceau d'Akutagawa s'effaça, et Atsushi se sentit à nouveau pleinement lui-même ; le lien d'esclave avait enfin disparu.

Il avait du mal à comprendre le point de vue d'Akutagawa et sa réaction, lui qui avait été plutôt virulent depuis qu'il était là, mais il supposait qu'il lui manquait beaucoup d'éléments pour comprendre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment entendu parler d'âmes sœurs avant de venir ici et, quand les deux petits lui en avaient parlé, il avait plutôt été effrayé d'être lié à cet inconnu qui passait son temps à le traiter comme son chien et à le fuir. Ils lui avaient aussi parlé de cette perspective de mort, et la réaction du noir lui confirmait que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Atsushi regrettait d'être lié à cet inconnu, dont le milieu était si différent du sien et qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir d'ici. D'un autre côté, il aurait aimé le connaître un peu mieux. Ses parents lui avaient toujours appris à voir plus loin que les apparences, et Atsushi supposait qu'Akutagawa dissimulait beaucoup de choses. Mais aujourd'hui, il était impossible de discuter pour partir sur de bonnes bases.

Tout ce qui lui restait à faire désormais était de partir, retrouver ses amis et vivre sa vie. Il avait bien compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais ressentir autant d'émotions avec tous les partenaires qu'il aurait dans sa vie, mais tant pis. Il ne voulait pas revenir dans cette zone, il ne voulait pas redevenir esclave de cet homme.

Alors il s'empara d'une feuille, écrivit une longue lettre à Kyouka et Karma pour leur expliquer la situation et les remercier de leur aide durant ces semaines, puis il sortit de l'appartement, direction la zone sécurisée. Direction la liberté.

Après des retrouvailles poignantes avec ses parents et ses amis, Atsushi recommença à vivre comme il le souhaitait. Il rencontra plusieurs partenaires, vécu des histoires d'amour plus ou moins fortes, mais il sentait bien qu'il manquait quelque chose. Et s'il lui avait fallu du temps pour mûrir et accepter ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il se sentait désormais prêt à affronter son destin.

C'est pour ça que six ans plus tard, il se retrouvait devant cette porte qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir, attendant avec appréhension que l'homme lui ouvre. Lorsqu'il se tint en face de lui, Atsushi vit son visage se figer sous la surprise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le gris était revenu. Il lui avait dit qu'il pourrait revenir, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il le ferait réellement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changés tous les deux, seulement mûris, et Atsushi se souvint qu'il le trouvait beau malgré sa violence. Et ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas, en lui demandant d'entrer pour enfin discuter de tout ça. Akutagawa ne dit rien, se contentant de se déplacer légèrement pour le laisser passer. En entrant dans l'appartement qui n'avait pas changé, Atsushi sentit enfin le léger tiraillement qui ne le quittait pas depuis six ans disparaître ; il était enfin là où il devait être, prêt à se lancer dans cette folle aventure.

* * *

**Un avis ? Une review ? **


End file.
